Excaliber Hotel and Casino
by Everybody Wants To Be Loved
Summary: Lord Death realizes that the number of DWMA students have been decreasing in the number of years. One day he pairs up the students to each go into a hotel room together for two nights. Not good at summaries, please Read! The hotel they go to is a real hotel in Nevada, so if you really want to just search it up!
1. Lord Death

**Hey everyone! I can't take credit for this idea! I give credit to, Lalala445, Daughter of Zues007 and my friend who does not have an account!**

**There's a character named Death the Chick in this story. She has A-symmetrical long frizzy hair, big Blue eyes and hates everything about symmetry!**

**Also Three other characters I created, your gonna learn more about them later in the story.**

**Open to Oc's if anyone wants to make!**

**Of course I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Also, ****No Really bad Flares but I take Criticism!**

******A Usual Day at the DWMA**

**(Hey that rhymes!)**

Maka, like always, was sitting in her seat ready to go before the bell rang. Students slowly filled the classroom, all greeted with a smile from Maka. A usual day at the DWMA.

"Students please be seated." Stein said rolling in on his chair. "Today we-" Stein was cut off.

**"I AM THE GREATEST ASSASSIN IN THE WORLD! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! I AM THE BIGGEST STAR!" **Blackstar stood up on the table, **"I AM BLACKSTAR!"**

"Take a seat Blackstar." Stein said as if nothing happened. Blackstar mumbled something before sitting down.

"As I was saying, today we have a special speech from Lord Death himself." Stein spun around to look at Lord Death.

"Thank you Stein!" Death turned to the children. "Hello Misters and Weapons, in the last few years I have relized that the amount of students have been decreasing, dramatically!" He looked at every single student, Maka with her hand up. "Yes Maka?"

"Lord Death, I don't get it?" Maka said her head tilting. "What are we supposed to do, go out and retrieve students?"

Lord death stuck out a finger, "No Girl!" He pulled it back, "I rented out a hotel room for two nights!"

Everyone who wasn't paying attention shot of of there seats, **"WHAT?" **They shouted in unison.

Lord Death took out a sheet of paper, "These are the kids you will have a child with, Soul with Maka," He started, the two looking at one another. "Kid and Liz!" Kid gulped his face turning red evenly as he slowly turned his head to the blushing Liz. "Chick and Ox!" He said each name with glee.

"But dad!" Chick said shooting up in her seat.

"For once I agree with this dimwit!" He said slamming his hands on the table.

"Up-Up-Up!" Death waved his fingers.

"Daaaaad!" Chick moaned sitting down. Ox sat down. Smirking as he turned away from her.

"Patty and Chrona!" Death continued. Patty smiled cheerfully,

"YAY! ME AND CHRONA GET TO HAVE A TEA PARTY!" She did a little jump before sitting down happily. Everyone faced palmed.

"She has no idea what that means?" Maka told Tsubaki to her right,

"Nope!" Tsubaki replied.

"Kilik and Amai!" Amai looked at the floor, blushing furiously. Kilik froze.

Lord Death continued, "Tsubaki and Blacks-" Blackstar shot up.

"I GOT THE GREATEST GIRL EVER TO BE MINE!" He turned to Tsubaki with a goofy smile on, one thumb up.

Tsubaki placed her head in her hands.

"REAPER CHOP!" Death said, his hand slamming on Blackstar's head,

"OW MAN THAT HURT!" He sat down.

Death cleared his throat, "Jordan and Jason!" Death said. Jordan turned to the boy on her right. Jason looked at her. They moved a little bit away. Death named a few other kids before, "We will be meeting tomorrow afternoon to go to the hotel!" He said a finger in the air. "Thank you Stein!" He said turning to face him. He walked to the door.

The bell rang and the kids moaned all getting up slowly. Lord Death saying, "Have fun!" Every time someone walked out.

Soul threw his head back, "Why in Hell would your father want us to have a child!" They were walking to Souls apartment. Kid shrugged evenly.

"I'm just not gonna go!" He said continuing to walk.

"I'll stay home with you." Soul agreed.

There was a noise from the building above them. "How can you ditch your beautiful dates!" He jumped down and gave them a goofy grin. "Of course your girls aren't as beautiful as mine!"

Soul laughed, "Looks like Blackstar has a little crush!" Soul taunted.

"I DO NOT!" He screamed back jumping up and down, a little blush on his face.

"Blackstar, if we go, will you admit that you do have a crush?" Soul said.

"Fine." Blackstar mumbled.

"What?" Soul taunted.

"Fine." Blackstar said a little louder, "I do have a crush."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Soul sighed. "Kid We did make him a deal."

**"I** didn't make him a deal, you did!" Kid said.

"AHEM!" Blackstar said, "Soul said WE! That means more then one, and there are only two people here!"

"Soul!" Kid moaned.

"I did say it!" Soul said his hands up.

"Fine, I'll go." Kid mumbled.

"WAHOO!" Blackstar yelled skipping down the sidewalk to souls apartment. Soul and Kid followed up the stair through the hallway into the place. Maka was sitting on the couch reading.

"Blackstar's in the kitchen," She said a little anger in her voice.

"Maka are you alright?" Soul asked walking over to her, she stuck the book even further up so he didn't have to see the tears running down her face.

"I'm fine, Go see your friend.' She was on the verge of screaming.

"Maka," Soul lowered the book to see her, she looked down. Soul touched her chin bringing her back up to look at him. "Are you alright?" Soul asked staring into Maka's puffy eyes.

"I'm not ready." She said blinking, taking one hand to wipe the dripping tear down her cheek.

"What-"Soul started.

"To be a mother." She stated "Soul , I'm just not ready, I don't want to do this."

Soul watched another small tear drip down her face. Soul placed a finger and swiped it, taking the tear with it. "Maka." Soul whispered, the've never been this close before. She looked up at him. Silence crept through the room, not even the birds dared to sing. He slowly moved in for a kiss. Maka followed.

"HEY YOU HAVE-" Blackstar started then stopped when the two kissed. He slid back into the small kitchen. Soul pulled back after the soft kiss. He had a small smile on his face.

**I know it's short, this is just to start off, next chapters gonna be longer, I hope you enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW! No Really bad Flares but I take Criticism!**


	2. The Rooms

**Hey everyone! Sorry Don't know when I'll be Updating...**

**Don't own Soul Eater!**

**A Night You Won't Forget**

The bus slowly skid to a stop. One by one the kids piled onto the bus. Kid instantly going to the middle of the bus. Soul sat next to Him. Blackstar next to them in his own seat. All the girls were in the back.

The teacher went on after the students, "WAIT!" Lord Death said sticking his hand out to block them from going on. Stein, Marie, Spirit, Kami, Azusa, Justin, Nygus, Sid and Blair.

** {BECAUSE BLAIR IS NOW MAGICALLY A GYM TEACHER GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?}{No she's there cause I needed another girl... AND ALSO SID IS HAVING ZOMBIE BABIES RAAAAAWWWWWW!}**

"I realized that these mere children won't be able to produce enough children, that's why I asked you," At the word you he pointed his finger out to them, "to come along!" Lord Death placed his finger back to his side. "The pairings will be, Kami and Spirit!" Spirit had a big goofy grin on his face.

"WHAT?" Kami yelled at him, "YOU MADE ME COME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO HAVE SEX WITH MY EX-HUSBAND!" Kami yelled outraged.

"Kami Hush up!" Lord Death said. "Stein and Marie!" Marie jumped up and clapped.

"I'LL FINALLY HAVE MY HUBBIEKINZ!" Everyone stared at her, Azusa's glasses glowing, Stein silent.

"May I ask what a Hubbiekinz is?" Blair said, her hand in the air.

"A Husband!" Marie said in an of course voice.

Lord Death continued, "Azusa and Justin." Justin had his earphones in and didn't know what was going on. Azusa looked at him, her glasses glowing. Justin felt shivers and took out his earphones, opening up his eyes.

"Justin, You're having a child with Azusa!" Death said to him. Justin nodded.

"Whatever you say Great One!" Justin Replied.

Lord Death continued, " Nygus and Sid!" He said.

Nygus' eyes shot open. Sid looked down at the floor, no eye contact.

"And who's with me?" Blair pouted.

"Blair! You'll be with me!" He said smiling. "NOW EVERYONE IN!" Death yelled, everyone walked in.

When Blair walked by she purred, "You'll have the best night of your life!" She said tracing his mask before walking walked in behind everyone. The door shutting.

"Lord Death, What hotel are we going to anyway?" Soul asked.

"Good Question Soul!" He said, "It's owned by my very best friend Excalibur!" Kid and Blackstar made the face. Death sat down in the front seat. The bus started to move.

"I'M SO EXCITED!" Patty screamed smiling.  
Liz patted her back, "Ok Patty I hope you have fun this week!" She said, "I'll be stuck with Kid." Patty was confused. She saw Kid laughing with the boys just three seats ahead.

"But Lizzy I thought you liked-?" Liz placed her hand over Patty's mouth. Muffling the rest of the sentence.

"Shut up about it will you?" She angrily whispered to Patty, Patty nodded, mumbling. Liz let go of her. Maka laughed at her friends.

Chick was mumbling in the corner, sharing a booth with Amai. Amai was talking to her in her sweet voice, she smiled placing the flower clip in Chicks hair, "See, Now your all better with this flower!" She giggled. "You'll be Ok!"Maka looked over at them.

"Are You Ok Chick?" She asked.

Chick mumbled something, "She's Just Pissed that she got Ox!" Amai said patting her friends back. Chick grumbled.

"WHY I GET THE UGLY ONE?" She asked. Amai patted her back.

Tsubaki looked at her with Sympathy, she got her crush, Maka got her crush, Liz got her crush, Patty is just Patty, Jordan got her crush and Amai got Kilik, who everyone thinks is perfect for her. Chick got Ox. They could work, but not have a family. Tsubaki thought about this uncomfortably. She finally closed her eyes.

_**TSUBAKI'S DREAM HER POV**  
_

_I was sitting in a room. Blackstar was sitting next to me. I felt a smile creep on my face. Blackstar was older, more masculine. "The kids are asleep." He whispered to me, Creeping in to give me a kiss. It was passionate. I kissed back. Pulling him closer I tugged on his shirt. He pulled back taking it off. I laughed a little, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him. We kissed again. This last forever, my tongue wrestling with his, my hands tracing his muscles. Finally we pulled back. "Tsubaki!" He said. It didn't sound like his voice. "Tsubaki!" I shook._

**Never more a pov!**_  
_Her eyes fluttered open, "TSUBAKI!" Maka yelled above her shaking. Tsubaki sat up.

"Ya?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"We're here!" Maka said. Tsubakii opened her eyes fully at the sight.

"Whoa!" She said. Everyone's face was pressed against the window. The bus stopped at the grand entrance of the hotel. Kids and teachers piled out staring at the beautiful hotel. Excalibur's picture was on the entryway. Everyone walked into the place and Lord Death assigned them into there rooms.

Maka Squealed holding Souls hand, pulling him she jumped on the bed. Soul tripped and landed right on Maka. They both blushed furiously, Soul slowly getting up.

"Sorry!" He said.

Maka pulled him down by the collar. "Don't say that, I liked it." She laughed a little, kissing him. He kisses back. Maka pulled him down on herself. Moaning when she pressed against him. Soul pulled back. "Wow!" He whispered. Maka pulled him onto another kiss. She rubbed against him. Flipping around so she was on top. She straddled his waist. Soul smirked up at her as she bent down and kissed him.

Chick was walking in when Lord Death pulled her over. "Ox You Can go to your room, Chick will be there soon" He smiled at him and Ox walked to his swee.

"Daaaaaad!" Chick moaned.

Lord Death looked at her, "Listen you have to have a child when you get out of here Got it!" He said. Chick nodded walking back to her sweet. She sat down on the bed Next To Ox. Smiling at him, "So I guess I have to do this." She said with a sarcastic tone. He laughed, rubbing his neck nervous. Chick then Kissed him. A long Passionate kiss with no break in-between. He moved his hand behind her back, pulling him on top of her. She held onto his shirt, pulling back to rip it off. Ox new it was all an act, but he liked it.

Blackstar ran into there room, "WAHOO!" He yelled jumping on there gave a nervous laugh walking behind him. Blakcstar looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Blackstar?" Tsubaki said nervously. He placed a hand on her leg.

"Ya?" He whispered, inching closer to her.

"Blackstar you're so close." She whispered. Blackstar kissed her.

"I like it." He whispered back, he kissed her again. Moving her to a straddle position. She turned back blushing furiously. She looked down at his chest. Tracing the star on his jacket. He pulled her down for another kiss. Unbuttoning her dress. He pulled back to take off her dress. She got up to kick it off. Blackstar then Kissed her.

Kid looked at the room, a sigh. The room was perfectly symmetrical. Liz sat on the bed, "Kid you know what we're supposed to do in here right?" Liz said.

Kid sat down, "Make the rest of the hotel perfectly symmetrical for an honorable father!" Kid said.

Liz sweet dropped. "Uhh... Kid we're supposed to..." She said making hand movements. Kid blushed before jumping off the bed standing in front of Liz and pointing, with both hands, at Liz.

"FINE THEN, BUT WE WILL MAKE CHILDREN SYMMETRICALLY!"

"Fine Kid!" Liz said. She jumped up and kissed Kid.

Jason lay on the bed. Jordan lay next to him. She kissed him on the cheek, "At least It's less awkward we're already dating, everyone else never even had a relationship." She said nervously.

"I know but." He said pausing.

"But what?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing." He said sitting up. He kissed her.

"Tell me!" She pouted, close to him.

"I'll tel you later!" He moaned kissing her again.

"Noow!" She pouted pulling back.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning." He said kissing down her neck.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He whispered kissing her.

Kilik was on the bed. Amai walked in. She was blushing furiously. Kilik was leaning against his hands. She sat down, her knees to her chest. Kilik leaned against the bed post. She smiled at him. Kilik fixed his glasses, "Why you so shy?" He asked with a head nod. She smiled A little,.

"I don't know why you so loud?" She whispered with a sweet smile. Kilik smiled at her,

"You're cute." He said to her.

"Thank You." She said smile still on her face.

He went closer to her, "You know what we're supposed to do right?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

He bent in and kissed her softly. She didn't know what to do. Kilik knew something was wrong and pulled back, "You Ok?" He asked.

"I'm Ok." She said, "Just I'm- I-I'm Kinda You know a Virgin." She whispered the last part. He smiled. Bending in close to her face.

"Just follow my lead." He kissed her.

Patty started jumping on the bed. "WEE!" She yelled before seeing the small coffee table, "TEA TIME!" She yelled sitting down and starting to sip. Chrona nodded sitting next to her. "Chrona! We should make babies!" She yelled.

"Ok Patty." Chrona said. Patty went into the bag pulling out 5 giraffes and 2 bears. She then did work on them. "NOW THEY WEAPONS AND MEISTERS!" She yelled. Chrona looked at the object.

"If that's what you think Patty," Chrona said in a monotone voice. Half of the animals arms turning into something. Patty cheered hugging them all. Chrona was shocked. Patty cheered, then yawned. She looked at the clock. 9:30.

"IT'S PAST MY BED TIME!" Patty screamed running to the bed and falling asleep. Chrona lay down on the floor and fell asleep.


End file.
